Pushing Me Away
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Anzu is tired of being picked on and harassed by Bakura. He is arrogant, rude, and a selfish jerk. But one day, he goes too far. When Anzu suddenly disappears, a certain someone wants her back...


**Wahhh I haven't written a vexshipping story in forever! The bonus chapter to Caught in a Bad Romance does not count! The lovely RiverTear980 wrote it. I encourage you to check it out! Anyways, without further ado, here is my oneshot that was inspired from one of my favorite songs.**

_**Title: **__Pushing Me Away_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Pairing: **__Bakura X Anzu_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or YGOTAS. Credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi and LittleKuriboh._

_**Summary:**__ Anzu is tired of being picked on and harassed by Bakura. He is arrogant, rude, and a selfish jerk. But one day, he goes too far. When Anzu suddenly disappears, a certain someone wants her back. _

* * *

><p>"So Anzu, where's midget man?" Bakura smirked.<p>

Anzu was at her locker when an asshole named Bakura decided to slam her locker door shut and begin his daily routine of treating Anzu like crap.

"You _really_ need to stop calling Yugi that," Anzu growled, reopening her locker. "You're just mad that Yugi emasculated you in front of everybody when he beat you in basketball."

Bakura growled at the memory.

_**Flashback (One year ago…)**_

"_So Yugi, I want to challenge you in a game of basketball." Bakura told the King of Games (hint, hint, King of Games)._

"_Why?" Yugi asked, sweat dropping._

"_All you do is play Duel Monsters with the pharaoh. Ever since I've gotten my own body, I have been looking at other things to do. Basketball is a similar activity I used to play as a kid, before my home was destroyed." Bakura gave Yami, who was standing next to Yugi, a glare._

"_I'm not good at basketball," Yugi protested. "You know that."_

"_Oh come on, it's just a bit of harmless fun." Bakura insisted. "In fact, to cheer you on, I invited the whole junior class to watch."_

"_What!" Yugi cried._

_As if on cue, the class of 2012 all came walking in the gymnasium._

"_Bakura! That's immature, even for you!" Yami snapped._

"_Well, Yugi?" Bakura sneered, ignoring Yami. "Are you going to disappoint all of our class?"_

_Knowing that the junior class wouldn't care that he lost, Yugi replied with "Fine. But only because I don't want to "disappoint" our class."_

_Bakura grabbed two basketballs. "The first to shoot three points wins. We both take one side of the court to do our shots. Got it? Don't cheat. Our whole junior class is watching. Let the game begin!"_

_Yugi and Bakura ran over to separate sides of the court and began shooting. Yugi missed the first two shots, but got the third and fourth one in. Bakura was shooting baskets with no problem. He as four shots, and when he went in for the final shot, his basketball bounced off the rim and onto the sidelines. Bakura was scrambling to get his ball back when Yugi scored his fifth shot._

"_YUGI WON!" Jounouchi cried from the crowd._

"_What?" Bakura snapped._

"_Damn, Bakura got beat by Yugi!" another student._

"_Well, what did you expect? He is the King of Games." a girl replied to him._

"_I guess Yami was right; Bakura really is an albino creampuff!"_

_That response belonged to Anzu. He growled at Yugi and his friends as he stormed out of the gymnasium, pissed off._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Bring that up again, and I'll rip out your larynx." Bakura threatened.

"What, you can be a jerk to me, but you can't take what you dish out?" Anzu snapped.

"Ra, you're such an annoying little bitch!" Bakura shouted.

"Well that's funny! I thought the same thing when you pouted like a PMS-ing sixth grader when Yugi thrashed you last year!" Anzu shouted back.

"Shut _up_! I hate you so much!" Bakura shouted.

He shoved Anzu against her locker super hard, causing a cry to come from Anzu. He had injured her shoulder and almost gave her a concussion.

"Bakura! You stupid ass! Look what you did!" Anzu cried, tears rolling down her face. "You went as far as to injuring me? You really are a bitch!"

Anzu ceased shouting, as she felt her extreme headache nearly switch over to a concussion. She pushed by Bakura and ran off. Everyone else in the hallway stared at Bakura, whom was staring after Anzu, wide-eyed.

_Shit…I really overstepped my boundaries._ he thought.

He then noticed that people were staring at him.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" he shouted.

Then, the students went back to their daily lives as if nothing happened.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Jounouchi shouted.<p>

Yugi, Yami, Jou, Shizuka, and Honda gained up on Bakura after school.

"Anzu wasn't in class for the rest of the day! And she wasn't in the infirmary, and we had Shizuka check the bathrooms. She isn't in the school!" Yugi snapped at Bakura.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Bakura asked, getting pissed off. "She just ran off."

"Anzu is injured because of you! I swear, if Anzu gets hurt even more I will kill you!" Yami threatened.

"Oh, please!" Bakura snapped.

"This is not the time for arguing!" Shizuka stepped in. "We have to find Anzu-chan first! I'll go by her house."

"Good idea," Honda added. "The rest of us can split up. Including _you_, Bakura."

Bakura scoffed and rolled his eyes, but he didn't argue.

"Then let's go!" Jou cried.

When the gang split up, that was when Bakura started to show his true colors. His face paled even more at the thought of Anzu in any more pain. And it was his entire fault. He felt his hands shake as he broke into a run.

_I will find you, Anzu. And I will keep you by my side._ Bakura thought.

Anzu was half running as she was in a rural neighborhood. Her tears never ceased, and her shoulder and headache was getting worse. She began to sob out loud, as if to ease the physical and emotional pain she was feeling.

"Bakura, _why_?" Anzu wailed. "Why did you do this to me?"

Anzu's foot was caught on a rock, and she tripped and fell forward. She hissed in pain as she felt her legs go numb. The nerves then reacted as she began to crawl over to a corner near a house. Her knees were bloody, and Anzu wasn't sure how much more she could take. She curled up into a fetal position and began to rock back and forth, wanting all of this to go away…

* * *

><p>Bakura was still running around Domino City, in search for Anzu. He then came upon his neighborhood. He felt a strange feeling as he walked by.<p>

_I should check here._ he thought, entering his rural neighborhood. He could hear faint sobbing, and it was near his house!

"Anzu!" Bakura cried, running towards his house. "Anzu, where are you?"

The sobs grew louder the closer Bakura got to his home. Upon arriving, he saw Anzu, even more injured, and curled up.

"Anzu." Bakura said, kneeling down next to her.

A growl could be heard as Anzu looked up. There was a darkness in her eyes that Bakura had never seen before.

"What are you doing here? Leave me alone!" Anzu shouted.

She pushed him away, and he fell backwards, but that didn't stop him.

"I'm not leaving until you leave with me." Bakura said in a threatening tone.

Yeah, he isn't really good at being gentle, is he?

"I refuse! I hate you just as much as you hate me!" Anzu snapped, her dark eyes narrowing. "You have no feelings! You only came looking for me only because my friends forced you to, right?"

"Wrong!" Bakura snapped back. "I could care less about those fools! I could have said no and left anytime! But I didn't, because I wanted to find you."

"Says the one who injured me and said that you hated me." Anzu replied sarcastically.

"Stop it! I didn't mean that! You know me, Anzu. I have quite the temper."

"Yeah, the temper of a two year old who didn't get his diaper changed." Anzu replied.

"Cut it out!" Bakura shouted.

"Cut what out? I'm doing exactly what you did to me. Doesn't feel too good, does it?"

"Anzu, please! I'm serious-"

A giggle could be heard, and Bakura realized that a small smile was on Anzu's face, and her eyes were brighter than they were before.

"Anzu?" Bakura questioned.

Tears began to fall down Anzu's face, but the smile was still there. "Why did you want to find me? You hate me, remember?"

Bakura exhaled deeply through his nose and looked down for a moment, eyes closed. Then, to Anzu's surprise, Bakura got really close to her face. She could feel his hot breath on her face.

"You're a smart girl; you figure it out. But who am I not to give you a hint?"

He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss, closing in eyes. Before Anzu could register what was going on, the kiss ended. She noticed that after he kissed her, all of her physical pain and injuries were healed.

"We're going now." Bakura said firmly, scooping Anzu up.

Anzu's head was somewhere else, so she didn't refuse.

_He kissed me, so does that mean…?_

"…you have feelings for me?" Anzu whispered.

Bakura stiffened. "It's more complicated than that." he growled, a bit pissed at her simplicity.

"I'm sure it is, Bakura. It's complicated for me as well," Anzu replied softly. "I mean, you have been tormenting me for the past year. What am I supposed to think?"

Bakura heaved a huge sigh. It was time for him to come out of the closet.

"Anzu, do you know why I treated you the way I did?" Bakura muttered.

"Why?" Anzu asked curiously.

"…I was jealous that you spent so much time with Yugi and the pharaoh. It's obvious that they are both into you, and you're into Yugi."

Anzu giggled at Bakura's childishness. "You were jealous? That was you motivation? That's something a fifth grader would do."

"Hmph."

"And who said I was into Yugi?"

Bakura stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at the innocence that was Anzu.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"I never said that I was into Yugi. At least, not that I remember." Anzu repeated.

"So what are you saying?" Bakura asked.

Anzu hopped down from Bakura's arms and faced him, getting close to his face.

"You're a smart boy; you figure it out. But who am I not to give you a hint?"

The two shared a second kiss, and this time, it was much more heated. Anzu ran her fingers through Bakura's hair while he pulled her even closer. Her chest was now pressing against his as he delved his tongue into her mouth. Anzu was about to lose her footing from all the passion, but Bakura held her tighter. Bakura pulled away from the kiss and placed a few on her neck before looking at her completely.

"I love you." he whispered.

"It's more complicated than that." Anzu teased, mocking him.

"I can tell that we are going to have fun in this relationship." Bakura smirked, kissing her neck again.

"Relationship? What relationship? You haven't asked me." Anzu told him sternly.

A low, impatient growl came from Bakura that made Anzu giggle.

"Fine. Will you be my smartass girlfriend?"

"Smart, yes. Ass? No way. At least not yet." Anzu replied.

Bakura smirked as he leaned down for another kiss. Anzu and Bakura learned a very important lesson today. Looks can be deceiving, and a way into a person's heart is not through acting like a fifth grader.

_**Finis**_

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Was I a little rusty after not writing vexshipping for a month? :3 Thanks for reading! Please review-<strong>

**RiverTear980: DESU!**

**Me: Yeah! What Riv said! Ja ne, minasan!**

**PRK out**


End file.
